


Don't Break Mirrors

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: Jack knew he was tired, but not this tired.He swore he’d seen it, swore he wasn’t going crazy.





	Don't Break Mirrors

_ Jack knew he was tired, but not this tired. _

_ He swore he’d seen it, swore he wasn’t going crazy. _

Staring into the mirror, seeing the dark undereye circles and nearly translucent skin of his reflection staring back at him. He knew he needed sleep, knew Signe was getting more and more worried about him.

But he couldn’t seem to make himself want to sleep.

Nightmares plagued him, worse than anything he’d experienced growing up. Terrifying scenarios filled with long corridors and no exits, something chasing him, breathing down his neck. Visions of purely black eyes, fangs and claws.

Yeah, it was enough to make anyone not want to sleep for a very long time.

Jack knew he should go see a doctor about it, but that was something else he just couldn’t seem to force himself to do. 

He was lethargic from lack of sleep, barely able to keep up enough energy to seem normal in his videos.

_ Maybe he hadn’t seen it after all. _

_ Maybe it had just been a trick of the eye brought on by lack of sleep after all. _

That’s what he was trying to make himself think, at least…

Even Robin was starting to worry about him, having to cut out long periods of time in videos where Jack would just...zone out and stare at nothing. 

How could Jack tell him about the flickering shadows he kept seeing in the corners of his eyes without sounding crazy, without the inevitable of being told to see a doctor?

Jack rubbed his eyes roughly, leaned down to splash some water on his face in a feeble attempt to wake himself up more.

When he came back up, the eyes of his reflection were solid black, a bleeding red line stretching across its throat.

And his reflection smiled, not mirroring Jack’s own horrified expression.

Jack smashed the mirror on pure instinct, wanting to stop those black eyes from staring at him, wanting to stop seeing that horrible, sadistic smile. 

Smashing the mirror was the worst mistake of his life. 


End file.
